


Между строк

by Molly_Malone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Пять отчетов о миссиях, где они приврали, и один, где все было правдой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034488) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



1\. “Агент Соло произвел выемку пакета с минимальным уровнем взаимодействия с противником”

Учитывая все обстоятельства, эта миссия похоже попадет в десятку самых феноменально провальных миссий Наполеона. И это говорит о многом при его более чем десятилетнем опыте работы агентом.

Но когда мимо его виска со свистом пролетает пуля и впивается в бетон менее, чем в дюйме от его головы, Наполеон меняет свое мнение. Определенно, в первую тройку.

Он ныряет в боковой коридор, топот ботинок и крики охраны раздаются слишком близко для его спокойствия. Сверху мигают датчики сигнализации, вой сирен гремит какофонией в его голове, словно между его ушей скачут гиперактивные дети. Как же Наполеон ненавидит свою работу в такие моменты!

Технически, он даже ни в чем не виноват. Откуда ему было знать, что сейф Каспара делали по спецзаказу, да еще и в Израиле? Этого точно не было в ознакомительной информации. Хотя Наполеон признает, что возможно он и не проявил должного внимания, почти полностью пропустив мимо ушей слова Уэверли, как только тот упомянул сейф. В конце концов, он же - Наполеон Соло, гениальный вор и шпион экстракласса. Исключая один инцидент с швейцарским сейфом, о котором никто больше ничего не скажет, он может взломать практически любой сейф с завязанными глазами.  
Ключевое слово - практически. Господи, Габи точно с него шкуру спустит!

Позади него снова раздаются крики, а затем и выстрелы. Наполеон мчится по коридору и ныряет за угол, даже не пытаясь отстреливаться. Противников и так слишком много, у него сейчас работает только один инстинкт - выбраться оттуда.

Тяжелый гроссбух в жестком переплете при каждом движении больно бьет о ребра. Наушник с рацией он потерял несколько поворотов назад, так что он даже не может сообщить, что пакет у него. А из-за чертова сейфа он уже на семнадцать минут опаздывает на место сбора. Ильи уже давно и след простыл.

Наполеон сжимает челюсти и ускоряется. Нет смысла надеяться. Да, прошло уже шесть месяцев со времен миссии в Риме, с тех пор между ним и Ильей уже установилось шаткое подобие партнерских отношений, как два акробата на противоположных концах качающегося шеста. Они хорошо работают вместе (на удивление хорошо, если честно, Наполеон ожидал, что их расформируют через пару недель после Стамбула, но нет) и вежливы по отношению друг к другу. Наполеон больше не использует резкие слова, чтобы задеть его пообиднее, а в ответ Илья позволил себе чуть-чуть оттаять в его присутствии, и Наполеону иногда выпадает шанс увидеть краткие, дразнящие отблески того мягкого тепла, что скрывается под внешним слоем льда. Они еще не друзья, но уже работают над тем, чтобы не быть врагами.

Но это не значит, что Илья поставит миссию под угрозу провала ради Наполеона. Уже восемнадцать минут опоздания, Наполеон знает, прорываясь наружу из двери бокового входа и поворачивая в переулок, что машины там уже не будет, что Илья уже…

Илья там, на месте, в своей черной боевой экипировке, с винтовкой, опертой на капот машины. От этой картины у Наполеона перехватывает дыхание, как от крепкого удара под дых. Он замирает на месте и просто смотрит. И тогда Илья лениво машет ему ладонью, не отрываясь от прицела винтовки.

— Угроза? — роняет Наполеон без единой мысли. И словно сама основа его мира сейчас пошла трещинами, просто потому, что Илья не должен быть здесь. Он должен быть уже далеко отсюда, в безопасности…

Позади него раздаются крики на чешском и Илья чуть сдвигается. Это совсем небольшое движение, словно глазом моргнуть: на пару сантиметров влево, три выстрела, резких и громких в ночи. И Наполеон словно чувствует, как гудит воздух от пролетевших рядом с ним пуль, а потом слышит тяжелый звук падения трех тел позади него.

После этого только тишина.

На несколько секунд Наполеон замирает на месте, наблюдая, как Илья быстро приступает к разборке винтовки четкими экономичными движениями и потом идет к водительскому месту. Он останавливается, взявшись за ручку двери, и приподняв бровь спрашивает:

— Ковбой, ты идешь?

Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто они выходят из кабинета после совещания или идут к Габи, чтобы вместе пообедать.

Наполеон садится на переднее пассажирское сиденье, пока Илья заводит мотор. Наполеон все еще плохо понимает, что происходит, само присутствие Ильи рядом кажется сном и словно он вот-вот проснется. Машина трогается с места, он смотрит на свои часы, а потом опять на Илью.

— Я опоздал на двадцать минут.

Илья только пожимает плечами и притормаживает перед перекрестком, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам, прежде чем его проехать. Илья всегда так делает. Когда он отвечает, его тон легкий и беззаботный, но в уголках губ можно различить улыбку, и в его голубых глазах, когда он бросает быстрый взгляд на Наполеона, блестит тепло.

— Я доверяю тебе, — отвечает Илья и снова жмет на педаль газа.

Наполеону только и остается, что потрясенно смотреть на него. Полгода назад они пытались убить друг друга в темных переулках Берлина. Полгода назад они были на противоположных сторонах надвигающейся войны, два плохо прирученных зверя на хлипких поводках и с окровавленными когтями.

Полгода назад Наполеон получил приказ убить Илью, но вместо этого бросил ему старые, потрепанные часы. Он был полностью готов вынести все последствия своего поступка, лишь бы его напарника — его друга — можно было спасти. Он сглатывает.

— Илья, — имя напарника звучит на языке непривычно, но все-таки правильно. На втором быстром взгляде искоса он кивает:

— Спасибо.

“Я тоже тебе доверяю” подразумевается. В ответ он получает еще одну слабую, почти робкую улыбку, прежде чем Илья переводит взгляд на дорогу и бурчит:

— Следи за дорогой позади, Ковбой. Мы еще не дома.

Послушно оборачиваясь назад с пистолетом на изготовку, Наполеон не может сдержать широкую улыбку и тепло, расходящееся в груди. Может, не так уж и плоха эта миссия.

 

2\. “Наше отступление с базы Хендрикса было скрытным и хорошо организованным.”

Наполеон точно убьет Илью!

Стрекот автомата — автомата! — взрывается в меркнущем свете. Илья резко отпрыгивает в сторону, как раз во время, чтобы избежать щепок, летящих от ближайшего дерева, и Наполеон меняет свое мнение. Если их сначала не убьют психованные американские неонацисты, то после этого он уже убьет Илью.

— Это все ты виноват! — кричит он, вслепую отстреливаясь из-за плеча, за деревьями позади них крики и скачущие полосы света от фонариков. Его выстрелы похоже только разжигают гнев преследователей. — У меня все было под контролем, но тебе, блядь, обязательно надо было раскрыть рот…

— Я ничего не делал! — кричит в ответ Илья, замерев на мгновенье, чтобы самому пару раз выстрелить. — Я следовал твоим указаниям!

Чисто технически это правда. Без особого желания Илья уступил командование этой операцией Наполеону, раз уж это его родная страна. Хотя Наполеон и не бывал техасской глубинке — слишком уж там любят самогон — он с радостью дал Илье несколько советов как органично вписаться в банду бывших военных неонацистов, борцов за превосходство белой расы, которым не так давно могло попасть в руки ядерное оружие.

Им и пришлось рассказывать байки из своего военного прошлого, чтобы убедить Хендрикса и его людей в том, что они те, за кого себя выдают: разочаровавшийся в армии солдат (что не так уж далеко от правды) и его слегка заторможенный кузен, который не любит болтать, но любит стрелять. И Наполеон только что доплел хитропродуманную историю про драку в баре в Нэшвилле, когда Илье взбрело в голову поддержать его репликой про тот раз, когда…

— Ты сказал им, что поцеловал меня! — возмутился Наполеон, перепрыгивая через упавшее дерево и уклоняясь от череды пуль злых псевдоариев. — Ты с ума сошел? Нельзя сидеть в лагере неонацистов и рассказывать о том, что ты целовал мужчину!

— Но это правда! — Илья хватает его за руку и дергает в сторону, подталкивая в сторону их фургона. — Ты как обычно чесал языком, а это был единственный способ заткнуть тебя!

— Но ты же не целовал меня!

И Наполеон даже самому себе никогда не признается, но он не знает, из-за чего он зол больше: из-за того, что Илья раскрыл их прикрытие этой идиотской историей, или из-за того, что этого не было на самом деле. Наполеон бы запомнил, если Илья хотя бы попытался его поцеловать. Он бы это очень хорошо запомнил.

Дело в том, что за те два месяца, как в Праге Илья сказал Наполеону, что доверяет ему, Наполеон вроде как типа слегка немного напрочь запал на своего напарника. Поначалу он списал это на новизну ощущений и то, что его извращенный мозг приклеился к первому же человеку, которому Наполеон понравился таким, какой он есть; тому, кто отдает и ничего не просит взамен. Такие люди как Илья — редкая удача в жизни таких как Наполеон, это и объясняет тот факт, что Наполеон все-таки привязался, несмотря на свои лучшие намерения.

Но шли недели и начали происходить другие странные вещи. Он начал обращать больше внимания на глаза Ильи, как они сияют, когда он весел, даже если он и не улыбается; как они темнеют, когда он задумывается над очередным ходом в шахматах. И плечи Ильи, как красиво сидел на них пиджак от костюма, в котором он был на операции в Сингапуре. И волосы Ильи, мягкие и по-мальчишески растрепанные, когда он разбудил его для срочного внепланового инструктажа. А еще его руки, крепкие и надежные, способные на безудержное разрушение, но при этом такие безошибочно нежные, когда он зашивал резаную рану на боку Наполеона в Дубае, или когда он касался его лба в Маниле, где Наполеон подхватил лихорадку, или когда он властно хватал его за зад, когда они, охваченные страстью, падали на свежие гостиничные простыни...

— Взять их! — раздается сзади и еще одно дерево разносит в щепки. Илья матерится по-русски и опять подталкивает Наполеона. Этот краткий миг физического контакта вызывает в Наполеоне такой острый всплеск желания, что он сам себе кажется жалким. Ладно, возможно, он и не слегка запал.  
Еще пять минут быстрого бега по лесу и они наконец-то выбираются на шоссе, ныряют в фургон и с визгом покрышек рвутся прочь оттуда. Когда крики и выстрелы затихают далеко позади, Наполеон рискует взглянуть на Илью. Тот устроился на пассажирском сидении, подтянув ноги чуть не до груди и сложив руки, его голова пригнута вперед, а взгляд прожигает приборную панель. 

Указательный палец правой руки ритмично постукивает по локтю левой и Наполеон сглатывает, ой-ой.

— Эй, —он старается говорить максимально спокойным тоном. В награду он получает ледяной взгляд Ильи, но раз к нему не прилагается удар кулаком, не все так плохо.

— Что?

— Послушай, — черт возьми, он не может сейчас смотреть на Илью и возвращает взгляд обратно на дорогу. — На счет поцелуя. Я знаю, что у тебя нет привычки врать, так что если ты действительно говорил правду...

А он вполне мог. Наполеон не помнит, но это не обязательно значит, что этого не было. За прошедшие месяцы он провел изрядное количество времени в состояниях разной степени бессознательности, так что все возможно. Хотя, зачем бы это Илье?

А Илья довольно хмыкает и разваливается на своем месте поудобнее. ОН уже не барабанит пальцем по руке.

— Это правда, — повторяет он ворчливо. — Нельзя болтать, если ты в отрубе.

Стоп. Стоп-стоп! На минуту Наполеон нарушает свое правило не смотреть на Илью и оборачивается к нему.

— В отрубе. В смысле, без сознания? 

Илья кивает.

— В смысле, стоя на ногах и без сознания?

Илья снова кивает. Наполеон вскидывает руки и едва сдерживается, чтобы не побиться лбом о руль, долго и сильно.

— Угроза, твой английский… Поверить не могу, что мы похерили всю операцию из-за твоего английского языка!

Илья удивленно моргает.

— Вот тебе урок английского языка, Угроза, — вздыхает Наполеон. — Ты попытался применить ко мне технику КГБ “поцелуй в ушко”, ты не пытался поцеловать меня. Понял?

Илья долго смотрит на него и морщит нос:

— Слишком долго.

— Долго?! — и тут уже Наполеон не может сдержать смех. Он смеется так, что дышать становится трудно, и машину чуть не уводит у кювет, а Илья смотрит на него так, словно думает, а не безопасней ли ему будет добраться пешком до конспиративной квартиры. Он смеется, потому что, конечно же, с Ильи станется сказать такое. Он смеется, потому что на мгновение он посмел надеяться, но теперь он знает, что ничего не было и, как ни странно, это нормально. Ведь пока Илья здесь, рядом с ним, ему и этого довольно. Когда он заканчивает смеяться, Илья лишь качает головой:

— Ты странный человек, Ковбой.

— Кто бы говорил, Угроза, — улыбается Наполеон, поворачивая фургон к выезду на трассу. — Кто бы говорил.

 

3\. “Были уничтожены только те противники, которые представляли существенную угрозу для хода операции”

Он давно потерял счет времени, сколько уже прошло: часы, дни, годы? Словно он здесь уже вечность. По ощущениям так точно.

Он ничего им не сказал. Он гордится тем, не смотря ни на что, даже когда об его грудь тушили сигареты, когда ломали хрупкие кости пальцев, когда его били в лицо, в живот, и все его усталое избитое тело, он ничего им не сдал. Наполеон Соло — бывший вор, аферист и лжец, самый эгоистичный человек на земле — сохранил все свои секреты. А.Н.К.Л. в безопасности.  
Илья в безопасности. Наполеон цепляется за эту мысль с упорством тонущего в зыбучих песках, которому кинули последнюю хлипкую веревку. Они должны были выбраться вместе, но Наполеон ни о чем не жалеет. Он не жалеет, что захлопнул ту последнюю дверь, отрезав от себя испуганный взгляд и крик Ильи, которые сменили удары по толстому металлу. Он не жалеет, что позволил Легиону схватить себя. Когда дело касается Ильи, Наполеон ни о чем не жалеет.

Ну, разве что, когда его пытают утоплением. Легион хотя и маленькая организация, но у них есть обширные связи в криминальных кругах, что и было основной причиной, почему его с Ильей и отправили расследовать их деятельность. А теперь, за прошедшие несколько часов — или дней — Наполеон на своей шкуре узнал, почему Легион вообще попал в поле зрения А.Н.К.Л.

Он хрипло кашляет и в горло разрывается новой болью. Его ненадолго бросили в холодной сырой камере, но в любой момент за ним могут вернуться, вздернуть его на ноги, не обращая внимания на его сопротивление, пристегнуть его к металлическому столу, наклонить его головой вниз, закрыть лицо тряпкой и …

Он всхлипывает от острого воспоминания и сжимается в комок от эха этого ужаса, когда темно, страшно, дышать, блядь, не возможно, господи, помоги ему. Тогда они были ближе всего к тому, чтобы сломать его, в тот момент, когда он не мог дышать, не мог думать, и был только всепоглощающий страх и ощущение неизбежной смерти. В тот раз он чуть было не рассказал им, когда с его лица убрали тряпку и сбросили его на пол, выплевывать воду и жадно хватать воздух. Он чуть не рассказал им все, что угодно, лишь бы они остановились.

Но тогда он подумал об Илье. Так же как он думает о нем сейчас, о своем напарнике, который должно быть весь город уже перевернул в его поисках. Илья придет за ним, эта мысль его удержала. Илья придет за ним, а Наполеон будет держаться до его появления.

Иногда его самого пугает, насколько сильно он в него верит. Он никогда ни во что так не верил. В детстве мать пыталась привить ему религиозность, но бросила попытки после того, как он украл половину пожертвований из церковного ящика. Потом война и годы краж и афер, а в конечном счете и предательства, выжгли в нем все, кроме веры в самого себя.

И сейчас он должен бы верить лишь в свой острый ум и ловкие руки. Но появился Илья со своей идиотской кепкой и ярко-голубыми глазами и сильным, непоколебимым духом, и все, чему жизнь научила Наполеона о доверии и вере, было забыто. Поэтому он захлопнул ту дверь давным-давно, закрывая себя ради того, чтобы Илья смог убежать. Поэтому он отказывался говорить, не смотря на то, что умельцы Легиона с острыми ножами и злобным смехом творили с его разбитым телом. Поэтому даже сейчас он думает о глазах Ильи, о его мягкой улыбке, зная, что умрет здесь в боли и одиночестве, и он не против, лишь бы только Илья жил дальше за них обоих. Верность Наполеона принадлежит не США, не Уэверли, не А.Н.К.Л., и даже не Габи.

Он умрет, думая об Илье, и лучше такой смерти ничего не может быть.

Он снова кашляет, всю грудь продирает боль, а вдали раздается эхо какого-то взрыва. Наполеон думает “ага” и снова выпадает из времени.

Он приходит в себя от резкого скрежета выламываемой двери в камеру. Он стонет и старается сжаться в комок, ожидая очередной град ударов и пинков.

Вместо этого что-то удивительно нежно касается его плеча.

— Ковбой?

И даже сквозь густую пелену страха и боли, этот голос пробуждает в нем что-то глубокое и светлое, что никакие боль и страдания не смогли растоптать. Он с усилием приподнимает голову и разлепляет глаза и…

Илья! Господи, он здесь! И словно в Наполеоне что-то сломалось, все то, что затвердевало и выкристаллизовывалось за эти несколько дней боли и пыток, просто тает под взглядом Ильи, от его печально опущенных уголков губ, от того, как его пальцы порхают над телом Наполеона. И Наполеон хочет все ему рассказать. “Ты здесь” и “прости меня” и “не бросай меня”, но его горло и язык отказываются работать, у него получается только тихий хриплый стон, от которого почему-то выражение лица Ильи разбивается, как хрупкое стекло. Его напарник снова обращается к нему, его голос тихий и дрожит явно не от злости.

— Давай-ка вытащим тебя отсюда.

Путь наружу из глубин базы Легиона — сплошная череда боли и мигающих лампочек. Наполеон старается держаться на ногах, правда, старается, но под конец Илья наполовину тащит его на себе до машины. Он не то чтобы против этого, его напарник прижимает его к себе крепко и надежно, словно к стене от всего мира вокруг. Наполеон так долго был один, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не расплакаться от облегчения, что Илья с ним рядом, что ему больше не надо терпеть боль и страдания в одиночку.

Он даже не совсем осознает, что происходит вокруг него, так темнеет у него в глазах. И когда под резкий вздох Габи Илья аккуратно устраивает его в машине и начинает отодвигаться назад, Наполеон не думая резко хватает его за запястье, от паники у его перехватывает горло и он шепчет “не бросай меня”.

Илья замирает на месте. Его глаза становятся такими же огромными и испуганными как тогда, когда очень давно он включил электрический стул дяди Руди и до смерти напугал Наполеона. Его руку под пальцами Наполеона пробирает дрожь. Он переводит взгляд на Габи и может быть они о чем-то разговаривают, а может и нет. Наполеон не знает, он слишком занят тем, что смотрит на Илью, цепляется за его теплую руку, чтобы удержать его здесь. Весь мир может гореть синим пламенем, но Илья сбережет его, с Ильей он в безопасности.

И словно что-то меняется в лице Ильи. Его глаза темнеют как океан перед штормом. Он сжимает зубы. Все его тело подбирается, становится странно спокойным и опасным. Но не для Наполеона. Никогда для Наполеона.

Габи кивает и покидает водительское сиденье. Через минуту ее нежные руки обхватывают пальцы Наполеона и потихоньку отцепляют их от Ильи, она устраивает его голову у себя на коленях, окружая его теплом своего тела и мягким ароматом духов. Этого достаточно, чтобы на время унять его тревогу и зарождающуюся панику, растущую волну успокоить надежными берегами.  
Илья исчезает в темноте. Под надежной защитой друга и коллеги по команде Наполеон ненадолго отключается. Позже он резко приходит в себя от странной смеси темноты, моргающего света и рокочущего движения. Его атакуют звуки и запахи: машинное масло, пыль, свист ветра, скрип металла, он не знает, где он находится, что происходит вокруг, он ничего им не скажет, он скорее умрет…

— Ковбой, — пальцы нежно гладят его по волосам, так нежно. — Наполеон.

Моргнув он видит в полутьме Илью, склонившегося над ним. Это успокаивает его гораздо лучше любого лекарства. Илья здесь. Он в безопасности.

Илья подымает голову и говорит в сторону переднего сиденья “он очнулся”. До них долетает мягкий ответ Габи, Наполеон почти не слышит его.

Он смотрит вверх на Илью, на его светлые, слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, на брызги крови на его щеке. Он недавно дрался? На руках, нежно прижимающих его к груди Ильи, сбиты в кровь костяшки. Зачем Илья полез в драку в одиночку? Ему надо было взять с собой Наполеона. Вместе их никто не остановит.

Илья наклоняет голову к нему, и на его лице медленно появляется улыбка, не привычная полуухмылка терпеливо сдерживаемого раздражения, а настоящая теплая улыбка, от которой его взгляд смягчается, а сердце Наполеона странно дергается в груди. Илья нежно касается его лица, как чего-то очень ценного, и говорит:

— Да, Ковбой, нас никто не остановит.

Через минуту Наполеон засыпает и уносит с собой во тьму эту улыбку.

 

4\. “Состояние агента Курякина оставалось стабильным до эвакуации.”

Кровь Ильи повсюду.

Об этом только и может думать Наполеон, когда затаскивает своего напарника по ступенькам в конспиративной квартиры, Илья висит у него на руках мертвым грузом. Мертвый груз, и столько крови.

Как в человеке может быть столько крови? Пиджак Наполеона, его рубашка, сама кожа мокрые от крови, из Ильи вытекает жизнь пока он открывает дверь и вваливается внутрь. Он должен остановить это. Кровь, он должен остановить кровотечение.

На кухоньке светло и уютно, так же как и было утром, когда он уходит из дому. Наполеон сметает на пол тарелки от их завтрака. Они разбиваются об пол, а он вспоминает, как Илья улыбался ему тем утром: “Да кто добавляет шоколад к оладьям, Ковбой, ты как ребенок”.

Сейчас Илья не улыбается. Он вообще не шевелится, когда Наполеон устраивает его на столе, у него спокойное лицо человека в глубокой отключке. На деревянной поверхности под ним начинает собираться лужица крови.

Наполеон сглатывает и несется к телефон, набирая номер Габи по памяти. Она снимает трубку после первого же гудка.

— Соло, где вас обоих носило…

— Илью подстрелили, — слова вырываются из его груди с трудом и болью. — Две пули в грудь. Он угасает, нам нужна эвакуация, Габи…

Она матерится и отходит от телефона. На фоне слышно, как она кричит кому-то, дает их координаты и раздает приказы, словно генерал своим войскам. Чуть позже она возвращается к трубке и говорит, что они будут через двадцать минут.

Наполеон благодарит ее и вешает трубку, он не говорит ей, что это может быть слишком поздно.  
Он торопится обратно к Илье, проверяет его пульс, и когда находит упрямо стучащее биение, позволяет себе облегченно вздохнуть. Слава богу, что Илья такой упертый, думает Наполеон, вытаскивая аптечку, он никогда больше не будет дразнить Илью за его непробиваемое упрямство, он вообще никогда больше не будет дразнить Илью, лишь бы он выжил сейчас. Господи, Илья, ну, пожалуйста, только не умирай!

Он роняет первый перевязочный пакет, шипит “блядь”, поднимая его с пола, и хочет, чтобы его дрожащие руки не тряслись так сильно. Забавно, думает он, сейчас руки дрожат у него, это он утратил контроль над ситуацией. Когда дрожат руки у Ильи, он разрушает все вокруг. Неужели Наполеон тоже разрушит все то, что сейчас лежит перед ним на столе, такое бледное и неподвижное?

Нет, он не может. Он не станет даже думать так. Наполеон сжимает зубы, берет ножницы и срезает рубашку Ильи, не обращая внимания на то, как она пачкает кровью его руки. Что он за напарник, если позволит Илье так просто истечь кровью и умереть, после того, как он поймал эти пули за него? И когда Илья проснется, они очень серьезно побеседуют, нельзя вот так выскакивать перед напарником и закрывать собой, нельзя, ведь ты самый важный человек, ты - вообще всё, ты…  
Лежишь неподвижно. Слишком неподвижно.

Это просто для подстраховки, так, чтобы успокоиться, уверяет себя Наполеон ,прижимая пальцы к точке пульса на шее Ильи. Конечно Илья лежит неподвижно, он ведь без сознания. И сейчас он почувствует пульс напарника, вот сейчас, вот-вот.

Ничего. Под его пальцами ничего не бьется, и грудь Ильи в разрезанной рубашке и крови больше не поднимается.

В это мгновение весь мир Наполеона рассыпается в прах.

В комнате раздается животный вой и Наполеон даже не понимает, что эти звуки исходят от него, он бросает все и вжимает основание ладоней в грудь Ильи и ритмично надавливает. От движений из ран сочится свежая кровь, но Наполеон уже не обращает на это внимания. Ведь Илья лежит тут и умирает, и все из-за Наполеона, потому что Наполеон не смог его спасти..

— Ну, давай же, — молит он его, прижимаясь ко рту и вдыхая воздух в легкие Ильи. — Нет, Илья, ну, пожалуйста!

Ну, пожалуйста, и сейчас кажется таким глупым, то что он так и не сказал Илье ничего. НЕ сказал, что у него на сердце каждый раз теплеет, когда Илья ему улыбается, как от его улыбки он словно в лучах солнца греется. Как у него каждая клеточка тела загорается, когда Илья касается его, привычный хлопок по плечу или касание пальцев при передаче бумаг. Как Илья самим своим существованием освещал мрачную жизнь Наполеона и он сам светился изнутри и старался быть не просто вором или шпионом, а тем, кто достоин уважения и преданности Ильи, достоин идти с ним рядом.

Он испугался. Не хотел потерять улыбку Ильи, не хотел .чтобы эти голубые глаза смотрели на него с недоверием, и Наполеон не сказал ни слова, а теперь Илья лежит бездыханный под его руками и не знает, никогда не узнает…

— Илья! — кричит он, имя с болью вырывается из его груди, и он всем своим весом снова давит на ребра Ильи.

Дернувшись, Илья приходит в себя, закашливается, не может отдышаться, его взгляд совершенно дикий, все вокруг в крови, а Наполеон вдруг не видит ничего за слезами, на губах только соль и кровь, когда он снова и снова целует его и шепчет:

— Господи, Илья, прости меня, пожалуйста, господи, я так люблю тебя Илья, Илья…

И Илья не отталкивает его, только цепляется слабыми пальцами за его волосы и целует его в ответ, шепчет “да” и “Наполеон” снова и снова.

Чуть позже он снова теряет сознание, но его сердце ровно бьется под рукой Наполеона, пока он накладывает повязки на раны, проводит дрожащими пальцами по его волосам. Через пять минут уже можно расслышать гул лопастей вертолета, Наполеон берет руку Ильи и целует его пальцы, всю дорогу до госпиталя он держит руку на его пульсе. 

 

5\. “Два дня до вывоза объекта мы провели за изучением разведданных, пополнением запасов и подготовкой отчетов”

Наполеон выгибает спину, воет и скребет ногтями по плечам Ильи, когда удовольствие расцветает под его зажмуренными глазами. Они падают обратно на простыни клубком взмокших голых тел.  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем он набирается достаточно сил, чтобы сдвинуться. И то, его хватает только на то, чтобы повернуться и прижаться к Илье, уткнуться носом между его шеей и плечом, и промурлыкать:

— Хм, если ты так себе представляешь отчет после миссии, то я обеими руками за.

Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит как Илья усмехается, глубокий раскатистый звук из самой груди Наполеон чувствует своей щекой:

— Может быть неловко, если Габи и Уэверли захотят присоединиться.

— Ну, не знаю, как по мне, было бы весело, — отвечает Наполеон и усмехается, когда Илья шлепает его по плечу.

Ненадолго между ними воцаряется уютное молчание. Если быть честным, Наполеон до сих пор не может привыкнуть к этому. У него было немало партнеров в постели, но со всеми был какой-то уровень шума, будь то шутки и смех, тихие разговоры или звуки откровенно эротического происхождения. С Ильей это все тоже было, за прошедшие три месяца он методично составлял прекрасную мысленную антологию оттенков голоса Ильи, его тихого смеха, вздохов и стонов. Но никогда раньше Наполеон не испытывал такой тишины, когда они лежат рядом, удовлетворенные и счастливые, и просто не чувствуют нужды в разговорах. Илья уже как-то шутил, что нашел наконец способ заткнуть Наполеона, не прибегая к “поцелую в ушко”. Наполеон ответил ему, что с радостью предоставит ему возможность опробовать эффективность других поцелуев и после этого их планы на вечер серьезно поменялись.

Но Наполеон не жалуется. За прошедшие три месяца он познал Илью всеми способами, какими ему только хотелось, и убедился что, что Илья тоже хочет его в ответ. Смело можно считать, что эти три месяца — лучшие во всей жизни Наполеона. Ему сложно сказать, была ли его жизнь до Ильи настолько скучной, или что из-за Ильи он настолько поглупел, но он давно понял, что ни за что не променял бы все это. Он всю свою жизнь потратил на то, чтобы научиться разбираться в сейфах, банковских хранилищах и всевозможных способах сокрытия ценностей, а Илье достаточно было просто улыбнуться ему и он сам без единого возражения отдал ему всего себя.

В конце концов, из него вышел ужасный вор.

— Ты чего улыбаешься? — спрашивает Илья, не открывая глаз.

Наполеон выдыхает и прижимается ближе:

— Просто думаю.

В ответ на это приоткрывается один голубой глаз.

— Смотри, мозг не сломай, — на лице Ильи не дрогнул ни мускул. Наполеон тихо смеется, но прежде, чем он успевает ответить, раздается звон телефона. 

Илья ворчит что-то на русском и натягивает одеяло на голову. Для того, кто претендует на звание супершпиона, лучшего агента КГБ и все такое, Илья иногда бывает удивительно ленивым, когда позволяет себе расслабиться и успокоиться, если нет неотложной работы по текущей миссии. И Наполеон понимает, что он совсем пропал, когда на такое он только укоризненно качает головой, хлопает Илью по плечу и вылезает из постели, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

Это Уэверли, из-за большого расстояния и кодировки его голос звучит с дребезжанием.

— Я надеюсь, вы добыли данные?

— Да, сэр, — Наполеон бросает взгляд на черный чемоданчик, который они небрежно зашвырнули в угол, когда они добрались вчера вечером до конспиративной квартиры, их занимали совсем другие вещи. — Все в полном порядке.

— Хм, — слышен слабый шорох, словно бумаги перелистывают. — Коды проверили?

Наполеон оборачивается к Илье, тот прислушивается, чуть высунув нос из-под одеяла, но вместо ответа на вопрос шефа, он лишь приподнимает бровь. Так что Наполеон прокашливается и говорит в трубку:

— Видите ли, у нас еще не было возможности. Нужно было было убедиться, что за нами нет слежки.

— Понятно, — по интонации Уэверли вообще-то ничего не понятно. — Хорошо. Курякин на месте?

Наполеон сдерживает вздох и намеренно не смотрит на Илью, когда отвечает:

— Нет, сэр, он вышел пополнить запасы. Ему надо выйти на связь, когда он вернется? — он, конечно, поглупел из-за Ильи, но не настолько же.

— Да, пожалуйста, и желательно уже с кодами. Бесконтрольный запуск ядерной ракеты — это совсем не то, с чего я хотел бы начать завтрашнее утро, уж спасибо. Жду в пределах часа.

— Да. сэр.

Он кладет трубку и обернувшись видит, что Илья беззастенчиво оглядывает его. Наполеон усмехается и по-кошачьи гибко потягивается. к его удовольствию глаза Ильи темнеют. С неохотой он кивает в сторону чемоданчика.

— Уэверли сказал разобраться с этим.

— Хм, — Илья зевает и откидывается обратно на подушки. — Хорошо.

Очевидно, с кодами придется поработать Наполеону. Ну, что ж, ради того. чтобы добыть этот чемоданчик именно Илья прочесал половину здания, так что Наполеон может принять на себя этот удар.

Он как раз поднял свой халат, когда Илья снова поворачивается к нему. В голубых глазах его напарника пляшут черти.

— Или ты мог бы вернуться в постель. Помочь мне с … пополнением запасов.

Это вероятно самый глупый предлог, который слышал Наполеон. Так что даже смешно, насколько быстро и сильно он загорается, словно пламя лизнуло вдоль позвоночника и собралось внутри. Илья все смотрит на него, его улыбка уже за гранью приличного. Наполеон вздыхает и бросает халат.

— У нас один час, — напоминает он, оказываясь опять в постели и объятиях Ильи.

 

6\. “Миссия в Дубровнике прошла без особых событий”

Они не называют это отпуском, но по сути, так оно и есть. Город расстилается перед ними в своем полусонном покое, старинные дома, белые песчаные пляжи и синее-синее море, до куда взгляд дотянется. Уэверли направил их сюда для наружного наблюдения и разведки на предмет возможных конспиративных баз А.Н.К.Л. Обычно такая работа занимает у них пару дней, а на этот раз они получили неделю. Наполеон совсем не жалуется. Весь год до этого состоял из сплошной череды миссий: из Лиссабона в Тегеран, из Шанхая в Боготу, в Майами, в Эр-Рияд. Они выдавали себя за наркоторговцев, в них стреляли террористы, подрывали неонацисты, а в одну достопамятную неделю, все это в один и тот же день.

Он и не думал, что спасение мира может настолько сильно выматывать, но так оно и оказалось. Наполеон не сожалеет ни о чем, ему нравится мир без мировой войны, а зима — без эпитета “ядерная”. Но после прошлой миссии в Сан-Паулу, где он убил наркобарона тем же ножом, что и спятившего подручного Шадида неделей раньше, и осознал, что между этими событиями он даже не успел почистить нож от крови, стало ясно, они уже работают на грани износа.

Как всегда, его единственным спасением был Илья. Его напарник воспринял их плотный график без единой жалобы, как и следовало ожидать от бывшего агента КГБ. Илья прикрывает его спину в ходе миссий, штопает его гостиничных номерах и квартирах, крепко обнимает его ночами, напоминая за что они сражаются, когда Наполеон совсем раскисает, и это бесценно. Иногда Наполеону становится страшно, насколько он стал зависеть от Ильи, насколько многое в его жизни вращается вокруг Ильи, словно планеты вокруг яркой надежной звезды. 

Ему страшно от того, что иногда он смотрит на Илью и у него дыхание перехватывает от того, как сильно он любит его.

И он знает со стопроцентной уверенностью, словно невскрываемый сейф, что Илья любит его в ответ. Эти слова ни разу не прозвучали вслух после той ночи, когда у Ильи остановилось сердце, но они знают. Это сквозит в каждом их взгляде, в каждом мимолетном касании рук, каждый раз, когда им удается добыть комнату только для них двоих, запереться, задернуть шторы и упасть в постель. Это между ними, как воздух, которым они дышат. Наполеон думает, что он уже не смог бы жить без этого, и если бы Илью забрали от него, он не смог бы дышать и совсем пропал.

Это чувствуется в том, как нежно Илья смотрит на него теперь. Они стоят у края балкона в гостиничном номере, полуденное солнце путается в его волосах золотистым светом. Илья улыбается и спрашивает:

— О чем ты думаешь, Ковбой?

Наполеон думает о том, чтобы сказать ему. Он хочет сказать: “Я люблю тебя. Люблю, и это ужасающе, это прекрасно, это все, что мне нужно в жизни, хотя раньше я этого и не знал. Я люблю тебя и не знаю, как это прекратить, и не хочу это прекращать, я схожу с ума, но благоразумие теперь слишком скучно. Я ужасный шпион, потому что люблю тебя, и я стал лучше, потому что люблю тебя.”

И это все правда и даже больше, но Илья и так все это знает. Наполеон видит это в его глазах, в теплом, нежном взгляде, он знает, что может рассказывать все это Илье, пока язык не отвалится, и все равно даже не приблизится к тому, чтобы охватить всю глубину своих чувств. Его любовь к Илье подобна взрыву сверхновой звезды, бесконечное расширение в бескрайнем космосе. И хотя он всю свою карьеру построил на правильном использовании слов, сейчас, в этот момент, Наполеон не может найти ни единого слова.

Но Илья терпелив, впрочем, как и всегда. Он просто улыбается и кивает, словно Наполеон действительно сказал что-то проникновенное. А потом он он оборачивается спиной к балконной ограде и делает глоток янтарной жидкости из своего бокала. Это переносит Наполеона на два года назад на тот балкон в Риме, к их уютному костерку, горящему на столе, солнцу в глазах. Уэверли и Габи, неясные обещания нового будущего. И может быть именно это нужно Наполеону, именно этого и не хватает. Обещание. Будущее. И будто в этот момент все кусочки становятся на свои места. Облака расходятся, открывая солнце. Невидимые чернила проступают на старом пергаменте. Невскрываемый сейф открывается с тихим шипением. Никогда раньше он не был настолько готов сделать шаг дальше.

Илья хлопает глазами, когда Наполеон тянется к его руке. Он быстро оглядывается, проверяя, не видит ли их кто-нибудь, но их комната выходит окнами на море и Наполеон думает, что он не против, если несколько пролетающих мимо птиц будут свидетелями происходящего. Илья, похоже, с ним согласен, потому что он расслабляется и позволяет Наполеону понять его ладонь. У Ильи мозоли от разнообразного оружия на крепких руках.

Наполеон делает вдох.

— Я думал, — говорит он и с каждым словом отсчитывает пальцы Ильи, — о нашем будущем.  
Он останавливается на безымянном пальце, поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Илью, обводя своим большим пальцем его безымянный, нежно и с глубоким смыслом.

Он видит момент, когда Илья понимает. Его глаза загораются и на лице появляется широкая улыбка, сияющая и прекрасная.

— Ох, — сдавленно усмехается он, — хорошо, — тут он немного приходит в себя, смотрит на Наполеона мягким взглядом. — Да, — произносит он и это звучит как обещание.

В груди Наполеона волнами расходится тепло и он сам не может сдержать улыбки. Это не будет официальным, думает он, вероятно никогда не сможет стать официальным, не в том мире, где они живут. Никто не узнает: ни Габи, ни Уэверли, ни престарелая мать Ильи в Москве, ни единственный оставшийся в живых дядя Наполеона в Бостоне. Не будет торжественных церемоний или обмена клятвами или клятв вообще. Но эту истину они будут нести в себе, в будущем, которое они построят вместе.

Это все, что им надо.

Илья рядом с ним отмирает, переплетает их пальцы и тянет к себе, Наполеон улыбается и подается навстречу. И пока расстояние между ними тает, Наполеон думает, что может быть его мать и была в чем-то права, когда таскала его в церковь много лет назад.

Это невероятное ощущение, когда есть во что верить.


End file.
